


桃包一发完

by Signal7



Series: 盾冬桃包短篇合集 [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Normal Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signal7/pseuds/Signal7
Summary: 所以小两口的一天不做爱挑战成功了吗？
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: 盾冬桃包短篇合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908079
Kudos: 3





	1. 夫夫抗疫日常之一天不做爱挑战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以小两口的一天不做爱挑战成功了吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现实向的夫夫日常  
> （文末会涉及到微量盾冬）

Sebastian是被疼醒的，可能是昨晚他们的性事过于激烈，也可能是由于近半个月来没日没夜的疯狂让他有点“积劳成疾”，总之此刻的他浑身酸疼。

他在被子里勾了勾脚趾，眯着眼将右手伸出被窝，向旁边探去。空的。他睁开眼，明媚的阳光透过蓝色的纱帘倾泻在屋子里，整个房间显得浪漫又清爽，他身旁的人也不知道什么时候起的床，但他敢肯定，他的爱人一定在醒后偷偷看了他好久才恋恋不舍离开床，为他准备早餐。

Sebastian就是知道，因为被他发现了好几次。他躺在床上，回想着与Chris一起居家隔离的时光。近月来，新冠肺炎在全球范围内肆虐，原本一直极其淡定的美国也开始重视起来。随着确诊人数激增，从影人士也终于可以暂时松一口气。他和Chris已经很久没有见过面了，他辗转于各地拍戏，而Chris也忙于自己的事业。

这次新冠疫情，让他们几乎同时放假了。Sebastian还记得那天晚上，当他得知Chris也空下来了之后雀跃激动的心情。他几乎是从沙发上跳下来，仅用了不到十分钟就收完了箱子，反正自己常用的衣物用品之类的Chris家都有，没有也可以穿他用他的，他可没少这么干。

那天他一路飙车赶到Chris家时已经是深夜了，他和Chris省略了一切久违重逢后寒暄的话语，直接用实际行动诉说对爱人的思念之情。他们都对彼此太过想念，太过渴望了，他们都默契地选择了撕开对方的衣服，扯下对方的裤子。他和Chris从触碰到彼此后就再也没分开过，他们从门边做到浴室，从沙发滚到地板，又从阳台缠绵到卧室。

但令Sebastian没料到的是，这两周他们每天都是这么度过的。这让他想到了荒淫无度的君王，不行，不能这样下去了，他和Chris应该做点更有意义的事。

“嘿，宝贝你醒了！”Chris见Seb从卧室走出来，连忙从沙发起身，为他献上今天的第一个吻。

“嗯，醒了”Seb轻车熟路地伸出舌头与他接吻，“唔，等下亲爱的，我觉得我们不能再这样了。”见Chris慢慢加深那个早安吻，呼吸又开始变得急促起来，Sebastian立马挣扎着推开了他。

“哦？为什么？你不想？”Chris极不情愿地挪开嘴唇，在Sebastian的耳畔喘着粗气。

Sebastian又推了推Chris，他离他实在是太近了，他的气息实在是太有诱惑力了，再这样多待一秒Sebastian都觉得自己的意志力会轰然倒塌。

Sebastian不好意思地舔舔嘴唇，“Chris，I love you. And I love you soooo much. 但是你看，我们这半个月来，每天做的事除了吃喝拉撒就是做爱，我觉得我们应该做一些有意义的事，比如看书、健身之类的。再说，再说，咱们放纵了这么久，身体也吃不消啊，我们都不是二十多岁的小伙子了，我，我担心你的身体。”

Chris笑着掐了一把Sebastian腰后的软肉，“担心我的身体吗Seb？我看是你受不住我对你的疼爱了吧。”看见Sebastian被说中心事后一瞬间的慌乱，Chris满意地勾起一边嘴角，凑到他的眼前，鼻尖微触着鼻尖，但故意在两人的嘴唇之间留有一丝缝隙，Chris盯着他的眼睛，而这双灰绿色眼睛不知何时已经蒙上一层雾气，“但，我听你的，你说做什么我们就做什么，不过，这种素食主义生活你能坚持多久呢？”

Sebastian看着眼前性感饱满的嘴唇张张合合，他差点一激动吻上去。但毕竟现在的他已经是成熟的他了，不能再像个毛头小子似的了。他定了定心神，“咳，多久？至少一天吧！”

“哈哈哈哈哈一天不做爱挑战吗？我接受。”Chris终于好心地松开了Sebastian，捂着胸笑了起来。

吃过早午饭，他们安安静静地看了几个小时书，随后Sebastian提议一起做做运动，“看了这么久书我们起来活动活动吧，唉最近在家有点吃胖了，你看我的腹肌都不好看了”边说还边摸了摸自己的肚子。

“好啊，那我们先练练俯卧撑，好久不练，先来50个吧”Chris把Sebastian拉到客厅，这里宽敞。Chris毕竟底子好，没过一会儿就做完了50个，而旁边的Seb则越来越吃力。他坐在旁边看了一会儿累得满脸通红的Seb，想帮帮他，他灵机一动，朝与Seb身体走向相反的方向躺了下来，然后一点点把身体挪到他前面，再一点点将头蹭到他撑起的双臂下，这样每当Seb向下的时候他都可以奖励他一个吻。

这办法果然管用，Sebastian又来了动力，他看起来没那么费力了，毕竟既可以锻炼身体又可以吻到爱人，这可是稳赚不赔的买卖。这样做了几个俯卧撑之后，Chris发现，Sebastian俯下去停留的时间变长了，而撑起来的时间变短了。Chris也被折磨的不行，Seb的唇实在是太过香甜，他不愿意离开它一秒。

“49，50！”Chris数完最后一个数字，立马抬起手搂住爱侣的脖子，翻身将他压在下面，“Seb你在玩火”“明明是你先凑过来的！”“好好，是我，我输了”不等Sebastian再说什么，Chris已经用舌堵住了他的嘴……

还是原来的客厅，还是熟悉的地板，各做了50个俯卧撑又共同运动了一小时后的两个人已经精疲力竭，两个“大”字东倒西歪地躺在地上。“Seb我们去洗洗吧”左侧的“大”戳了戳右边的“大”。

“不要，我好累，你帮我洗。”右边的“大”字都是快40的人了，但依然在爱人面前撒着娇。左边的“大”字也快40了，但他还是吃这套。他翻了个身跪起来，将Sebastian一把抱起，往浴室走去。

他把手中的宝贝安安稳稳地放在浴室门口的毛绒地垫上，怕他冰到脚，然后自己光着脚踩着微凉的瓷砖进浴室给他放水。待水温放到正好，Chris返回门口把Seb抱到浴缸里，他跪在浴缸旁帮里面的人清洗身体。

舒适的水温，温柔的触碰，Sebastian的心又随浴缸里的水波荡漾了起来。他扭过头，身旁的人是跪着的，瓷砖那么凉，地上的膝盖应该已经泛红了吧，这人睫毛纤长浓密，但依然遮挡不住炽热的眼神，我Sebastian何德何能可以得到Chris如此的呵护疼爱，十年如一日的关怀体贴。

“Chris进来一起洗吧”，他坐起来把爱人拉进水里。这次是Sebastian先忍不住了，但他顾不了那么多了，他疯狂地向Chris索吻，再次把身心都托付给了他。

这个澡一洗就是一个多小时，当Chris把Sebastian从水里捞出来的时候，他蜜色的身体已经被泡得发白了。折腾了这么久两个人都是又累又饿，谁都没有心思再做饭，最后两人取出冰箱里的存粮pizza，用烤箱加热了一下就狼吞虎咽地吃起来了。

晚上，Sebastian提议看看电视剧，为了应景，他们特意选择了医疗题材的《The Good Doctor》。Chris坐在沙发上，将两条长腿搭在茶几上，Sebastian则盘着腿，依偎在Chris的怀里。

电视上，医生们告诉一位患有克罗氏病的男性患者将取消他的胃绕道，但他却不愿让医生向他的同性伴侣透露真实情况，他打算骗丈夫自己要做的是膀胱手术，因为他不想让丈夫知道自己做过胃绕道，更不想让他知道自己曾经很胖。

Sebastian向上坐了坐，却依然低着头倚在他的怀里，“Chris，你说，如果有一天我变得很胖很胖，你会不会嫌弃我，会不会就不爱我了？”

Chris收起搭在茶几上的腿，伸手抬起Seb的下巴，让怀里的人看着自己，“Sebastian Stan，十年过去了，你怎么还是这么没自信？我爱的是你这个人，爱你的温柔细腻，爱你的乐观善良，也爱你偶尔的小脾气，我爱你的全部，就算你有一天你会变老变胖变丑，我仍会爱着你，我会陪你一起变老变胖变丑。你要相信自己的魅力绝对够吸引我一辈子，两辈子，甚至几百辈子，你也要相信我，相信我们的爱。Seb，让我们一起面对一切，一起度过每一个明天，好吗Seb？”

Sebastian望着Chris的眼睛，仿佛看见的是一片蔚蓝的海洋，那样清澈又那样深邃。而他的眼睛也化成了绿色的溪水，变得清冽澄澈。“好，Chris，I’m with you till the end of the line，就像电影里Bucky向Steve承诺的那样。”

“但这一次，我不会食言了，电影里美队没有守住的诺言，就让我替他完成吧。现实中的我们会一直陪伴彼此直到时光的尽头的。”Chris动情地吻上了Sebastian的唇，像是要把刚才的誓言深深地刻下。绿色的溪水汇入了蔚蓝的海洋。Sebastian默默地叹道，一天不做爱挑战失败了，彻彻底底的失败了，但他却比成功了还要开心。

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.文中提到的The Good Doctor（《良医》）是由弗莱迪•海默（Freddie Highmore）主演的。我觉得很好看，这部剧让我对医患问题、自闭症、学者症候群、道德与法律、人性等方面都有了更深刻的思考，推荐给大家！而且海默小天使的颜值和演技都非常的可！  
> 2\. 桃包看的是第二季第五集。里面涉及到的胃绕道（Gastric Bypass）是指把小肠割断，剩下一小截的小肠连接到胃上部，由于小肠缩短，吃下的食物小肠吸收面减少，减少吸收以达到减肥的目的。


	2. 一个关于讲故事的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事实：桃爹的读故事ins是3月27发的，包麻的是4月17。（时间全是按照北京时间标注的，要不算来算去有点麻烦）。  
> 私设：为了跟上一篇疫情隔离日常有关联性，设定26号时包已经在桃家了，桃包夫夫同住大半个月后，包最近因事回了自己家，所以桃录视频时桃包在一块儿，包录视频时他俩没住一起。

26th Mar, 2020

Chris接到Save with stories的读故事邀请时，正在沙发上和Sebastian依偎着看电视。

“Seb！”Chris用胳膊碰了碰旁边的人，“我刚刚收到Save with stories的来信，他们邀请我参加读故事为孩子们筹款的公益活动。”

“所以，你要为除了我之外的人讲故事喽？”身旁的Sebastian看着电视，假装若无其事地问道。

但Chris知道，这绝对是道送命题！于是他赶紧搂过身边的人，“这次是个例外Seb，这是个慈善活动，这样吧，我在录读故事的视频之前，先给你讲一遍好不好？”

“这还差不多，算你反应快！”Sebastian从怀里的爆米花桶中抓了几颗爆米花，喂到Chris的嘴里。

于是那天晚上，Sebastian听了一个叫做《If You Give A Dog A Donut》的睡前故事。

16th April, 2020

Chris刚接通那个备注为Sweetest kid打来的视频电话，小熊脑袋就出现在屏幕上了。

“怎么了Seb，刚回去几天啊，又想我了？”Chris把ipad举起来，让两个人的视线处于平视的状态。

看着屏幕里那张自恋又得意的脸，Sebastian笑了，顺着他说道，“是是是，又想你了，一天见不到你就想得要命！”

“哈哈哈哈你今天嘴可真甜，”Chris听完笑得前仰后合，手又不自觉地摸上了自己的胸，“说吧，找我什么事？”

“Save with stories，你还记得吧？”

“记得，召集名人读故事然后为孩子们筹钱。”

“他们刚刚联系我了，我明天也要读一个故事录下来。”

“所以你也打算在录视频之前给我先读一下？”Chris露出欣喜的笑容。

“嗯是的，But you know……我还没为谁读过故事，我刚才自己试着读了一下，觉得一点也不生动，孩子们可能都不愿意听，”屏幕上的人停顿了一下，“但我觉得你特别会讲故事，因为你给我念的每个故事我都爱听，所以想跟你学学。”Sebastian说完还不好意思地舔舔嘴唇。

“哈哈哈哈你太可爱了Seb，”房间里再次回响起Chris的笑声，“你确定不是因为你爱我，所以才爱听我讲的每一个故事吗？”

“I …I don’t know…”屏幕里的小熊一下子也有点不确定了。

“好了不开玩笑了，你把故事书拍照发给我，我读给你听，然后你跟着我的语气学。”

于是这天晚上，Sebastian跟着Chris学了很久讲故事。

17th April, 2020

Save with stories更新了Sebastian读故事的视频，Chris用小号在第一时间就点了赞，然后靠在椅背上慢慢欣赏。视频里的人举着那本《I Love You to the Moon and Back》，对着镜头温柔地笑着，用独属于他的绵软语气讲着他们昨晚一起练习了很久的故事。

在反复观看了数十遍视频后，Chris忍不住拨通那串电话号码。

“Seb，要不以后我失眠时，你也为我读故事吧！”

“嗯，好。”

“这么快就答应了？”

“Chris，谢谢你这些年来为我读的那些故事，还有，I love you to the moon and back~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you to the moon and back，我对你的爱可以往返月球，代表我非常非常爱你~  
> 想想桃爹给失眠的包麻读睡前故事就觉得好温暖，于是摸了这篇文，希望大家喜欢~


	3. 一场由手滑引发的惨剧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老埃文斯手滑转了不该转的东西，那就只好千方百计把人哄回来了~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又名开通ins来哄你  
> （这次我特意根据发推发ins的时间精心推算了时差，本章都是按照美国东部时间标注的，快夸我！）

**27 th April 2020**

Chris挂断电话，觉得心里空落落的。他刚刚和Sebastian打了将近三个小时的视频电话，但还是觉得意犹未尽，那张脸他看一辈子都不会腻。要是他那时候没回纽约该有多好，自从四月初Seb回家了之后，他每天不止一次这样想。

他还记得Seb连夜赶来波士顿的那天，他们两人干柴烈火大战了三百回合，也记得他们整日缠绵难舍难分的那些日日夜夜，他真的很怀念那段时光。要是，要是他的那个邻居奶奶没出事多好，他就不会匆忙赶回纽约去看她，也不至于因为疫情关系一直被困在纽约。

一旁的Dodger似乎看透了他的心思，跳上他的膝盖钻进他的怀里。Chris抚摸着它的毛发，拿起手机打开Twitter打算分散一下注意力。

Russo兄弟发了很多条推，他粗略地看了两眼，都是关于复联四的。他不喜欢美队最后的结局，于是更加没有心情仔细翻看，最后随手转了两条似乎是与自己相关的推文后就放下了手机。还是洗漱睡觉去吧，或许梦里还能见到他的Seb。

**28 th April 2020**

第二天叫醒他的不是Seb的morning call，而是Anthony的短信轰炸。

哥们儿，你他妈怎么回事？？？

你为什么转发Russo 的盾佩推文？？？

你难道也最喜欢结尾时你和Peggy 跳舞的那个镜头吗？！

我不是Sebastian 我都看不下去了！

人家一月末的时候可是公开发了美队OOC 的ins story ！

哥们，人家可还跟漫威签着约呢，敢发这个得是多大的勇气！

你怎么能这么伤他的心？！

Russo 发了那么多欢乐片场的视频，你怎么偏偏转这条！

估计截图早就传到Sebastian 那儿了，你赶紧想想怎么哄人家吧。

Chris彻底被这一大串质问惊醒。什么？他转发了盾佩相关的推文？！他赶紧打开Twitter，fuck！还真是！他到底为什么不认真看看就随手转发？！他恨不得立刻剁了那只转了这条推特的手。

完了，这下完了。他赶紧拨打Seb的手机号码。

对不起，您拨打的电话正在通话中，请稍后再拨。

什么正在通话？分明就是挂了他的电话！他又连着打了好几次，还是一样的结果。

于是他打开Whatsapp，他们最常用的社交软件。

Seb 你怎么不接我电话？

Seb 你是不是看到我昨天转的推文了？

你是不是生我的气了？

我昨天真的没有认真看就顺手转了。

你知道我对美队的结局是非常不满意的，对吗Seb ？

原谅我吧，我真的不是故意的，我下次再也不会不认真看就瞎转了！

消息在发过去的瞬间就在末尾显示了蓝色的双对号，Seb收到了，也看到了，可Chris盯着屏幕等了半天也没等到对方的正在输入中。

Seb 你别不理我啊！

又是双对号。Chris现在无比感激Whatsapp显示已阅的这个功能，否则他就要怀疑是手机坏掉了。他发的那些消息就像一颗颗石头掉入了无底的深渊，连个回音都听不到。

他感觉自己也坠入了深渊。

**30 th April 2020**

没有Seb一点消息的第三天，Chris真的慌了。这几天，他大概给Seb发了上千条消息，但依然是已读不回，他把好话都说尽了，但对方还是不肯原谅自己。

到了晚上十点多，他还是没能等到Seb的晚安视频，算了，看来今天也注定等不到了。

Chris搂着Dodger在床上百无聊赖地翻着Twitter，突然刷到Pratt邀请他参加ALLINCHALLENGE的推文。他仔仔细细地看了好几遍，又去ALLINCHALLENGE的主页认真了解了一下这个公益活动，最后才发文正式回应Pratt。这次可不能再出岔子了。

这种公益活动，他一般是不会拒绝的，而且还可以点名Seb，这样就能顺理成章地跟他说上话了。他对自己的机智感到很满意，进入梦乡时脸上还挂着笑容。

**1 st May 2020**

Chris一睁眼就迫不及待地联系经纪人、助理，商量如何应对Pratt的挑战，如何吸引更多人参与进来，最后他们决定联合“复联初代六人组” 的另外五位一起，通过在参与做慈善的人中间抽奖的方式，给最后的幸运儿一个与他们进行“虚拟约会”的福利。

商议完之后，他和团队分别行动，联系了另外五位复联好伙伴，他们也都欣然同意了。

在等待团队制作慈善链接和撰写各种细则的时候，Chris先下载了ins，然后拜托助理联系ins团队，告诉他们自己要入驻ins的事，毕竟还要进行认证。

等ins这边一切准备就绪，他怀着雀跃的心情先发了张大树的图片试试水。嗯，很棒，发送成功！好用的。

这时助理打来电话告诉他链接搞定了，于是Chris就在Twitter上公布了参与慈善的具体方式和将获得的福利。

接下来就是激动人心的时刻了，他要在ins上点名Seb，给他一个惊喜！

他先换上了Seb最喜欢看他穿的那件蓝色毛衣，他说这个蓝色很衬他的眼睛。然后便开始录制视频，Chris提到受Pratt邀请参加这个公益活动，简单介绍了一下All in challenge，公布了他提供的惊喜福利，最后点名Seb和Anthony参加这个挑战。

录完视频后他反复观看了两三遍，在确认自己在镜头面前状态良好，并且在提到Sebastian Stan这个名字时表情没有什么波动后，才把它上传到ins。

Chris迅速地编辑好文案，怀着激动的心情输入@，然后一个字母一个字母地打出i m s e b a s t i a n s t a n，虽然系统在他输入前三个字母时就已经自动跳出了他的ID，但他还是决定亲自把它们打出来。

他一直知道Seb的ins账号，他也用过小号偷偷看过他的动态，但这一次，是他第一次光明正大地打出那一串字母。

编辑好一切之后，他深吸一口气，屏着气将那些文字和那个名字又看了一遍，再缓缓地将气吐出，他怀着紧张又激动的心情将手指移到发送键。

按下发送键的那一刻，Chris觉得他不是在发ins，而是在发射什么载人航天飞机。

为了让航天飞机安全到达太空，他特意删掉了之前试水时发的大树图片。毕竟Seb的第一条动态是他们一起在纽交所敲钟的照片，那么Chris也希望自己的第一条与他相关。

之前，Seb不止一次跟他提来ins玩玩，但他总是嫌麻烦，觉得在Twitter上营业就已经够了。后来，他还是偷偷开通了ins账号，因为那段时间他们分手了，他只好来ins默默关注他的动态。

这件事谁也不知道，就连复合后他也没跟Seb提起过，因为他不喜欢别人“监视”他的生活。

现在他借着做公益这个机会，特意在ins开通官方账号，似乎在向这个世界无声地宣告：我Chris Evans来这儿找Sebastian了！

Chris能做的已经都做了，接下来就是静静地等待那个航天飞机往地球传回信号了。

**4 th May 2020**

距离Chris发送那条动态已经三天了，Sebastian那边还是一点动静也没有。

复联的那些同事，熟的不熟的基本都关注他了，可他还是没能等到Sebastian。他不可能没看见，和他相识十年，他知道Seb绝不是那种一天都不看手机的人。更何况已经过去那么多天了。

他有好几次，真的是好几次，都想在ins上打出那串名字，然后点击关注。但他不得不顾忌公关的警告。

那天他刚发完ins不到十分钟，就接到了公关打来的电话，Chris觉得她的怒火已经穿过手机烧到了他的头发。

“Chris你他妈还要不要你的职业生涯了？没有经过我的同意，私自开通ins账号也就算了，还在视频里提Sebastian，还第一个@他！我有没有告诉你，凡是有关Sebastian的动态你都要问过我再发？我有没有告诉你提到他的时候，要先提Anthony Mackie？到底哪个字你没听明白？人家Anthony根本不玩ins，你这明显就是为了艾特Sebastian才开通的账号！自从你们俩搞在一起，我为你操了多少年的心？你能不能为我着想一下，就算不为我，也为你的职业生涯想想？我告诉你Chris Evans，你要是敢在ins上主动关注他，别怪我以后不管你！”

Chris只是想想她的那一长串话就觉得震得脑壳疼。好吧，先等Seb回应吧，到时候互关也顺理成章一些。

照理来说，别的同事朋友关注了他，他应该礼貌性地回关。但他Chris就是一身傲骨，既然公关不让他主动关注Seb，Seb也不回应他，那么他干脆谁也不关注好了。于是直到现在，Chris的关注数那里还是一个明晃晃的0。

这时Dodger摇着尾巴走了过来，狗狗的毛长长了，该剪一剪了。以前他不是送到宠物店，就是Seb帮他DIY。Seb在这方面真的很有天赋，可以说是无师自通。每次Dodger被他打理完，都要站在镜子前臭美半天。

他看了看它，又看了看Seb留下的工具。看来，这回要自己动手了。

结果嘛，结果就是他剪失败了，Dodger身上有一块儿肉眼可见的秃了。他看着自己的“杰作”有些哭笑不得。

他给可怜的Dodger拍了照，并且立马在ins上分享了剪毛经历。其实就是想让Seb看看，没有他在的时候，Dodger过的都是什么苦日子。Seb再生自己的气，也不能不心疼狗吧！

他看着发好的动态，突然想起还没在Twitter上发，为了心疼公关的嗓子，他赶紧又把内容搬运到了Twitter上。

**6 th May 2020**

Chris早上六点多就醒了，醒来的第一件事，就是摸出手机打开ins。

唉，还是没有回应。Seb真的就忍心把自己晾在那儿吗？就连Dodger也不心疼了吗？

更糟糕的是，昨天Dodger找到了他藏起来的镜子，它最终还是看到了新发型。

于是现在，Chris不但是“包不理”，也是“狗不理”了。


	4. 野梦成真？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代au  
> Sebastian视角，第一人称

紧张。

这是我睁开眼后的第一个感受。

一个多月前，我在好友Anthony的鼓励下报名参加了纽约市“十大歌手”大赛。从提交了报名表的那一刻起，我每天都在不安中度过。

我热爱唱歌，可我从来没有参加过比赛，更没有登上过舞台。Anthony说我应该更勇敢一些，比赛没什么大不了的，只不过演唱地点从KTV或浴室换成了舞台，只不过是把我唱给朋友听的歌曲再唱给评委老师听一次。

我觉得此言不虚，于是大脑一热报了名。然而接下来的每一天我都在紧张不安中绝望地挣扎着。

今天，是比赛日。

醒来后，我感觉喉咙里像是堵着一团东西，我担心那就是我的心脏。所以我从睁开眼到现在都没开过口，生怕一张嘴它就会跳出来，哦对，当然刷牙和吃饭的时候除外。

下了出租车，我一抬头便望见那栋高耸的玻璃楼，阳光在玻璃窗的反射下发出耀眼的光芒，为原本冷色系的建筑笼上一层暖意。

我昂起头挺起胸，迈着大步，试图通过这种方式让别人和自己不去注意那已经开始发抖的双腿。

推开玻璃门是一条一直铺到电梯口的红色地毯，门口还立着个牌子，上面写着：纽约市“十大歌手”参赛选手请先前往20楼进行签到。

我沿着红色地毯走到电梯门口，那里已经有一个人在等候电梯了。从远处看时，我只看清了他金色的头发，像玻璃窗上反射的太阳光一样耀眼。走近后，我刚想看看一头金发下是怎样一张脸，他便转过头来冲我一笑，“嗨，你好。”

这下，我看清了他整张脸。光洁白皙的脸棱角分明，浓密的眉，高挺的鼻，扇形的睫毛下是蓝色的双眸，让人一不小心就会沉溺在这片汪洋中，厚薄适中的唇上正漾着令人目眩的笑容。

我忙移开眼，回了句“你好”便低下了头，他也没再搭话。我用余光继续打量着他，他穿着深蓝色的西服，里面的白色衬衫搭着比外衣浅了两个色度的蓝色领带，脚下踩着双黑色的皮鞋。老天，一身的高定！我看了看自己的白衬衫、黑色牛仔裤和白色运动鞋不由得轻轻叹了一口气。他也是参赛选手吗？如果比的是穿搭，我肯定输得一败涂地。

几分钟过后，电梯门终于开了，我们两个人一前一后进了电梯。我进来后按了20楼，然后靠在右侧，他随后按了22楼，站到了我的左后方。

我知道他在看我，我的头发丝已经感受到了他灼灼的目光。他对我也有一种很强的吸引力，像是磁铁的正极无法躲过负极的吸引，但我不敢回头，生怕被他热烈的眼神灼伤。

忽然一声巨响，整部电梯往下坠了一截。糟糕，电梯停运了。我忙将背部贴紧电梯，本能似的向他看过去。几乎是在抛出目光的那一刹那就与他的目光相逢了。

“你没事吧？”他问我。

“没事，你呢？”

“我很好。”

他向前走来，按下呼叫键。

“喂您好，艺术中心吗？我现在在大厦B栋15层，电梯突然停运了，现在被困在电梯里的有我和另一位先生，请尽快派人过来修一下，一会儿还有比赛要进行。哦，我的名字吗？我叫Chris Evans。嗯，好的谢谢，请尽快。”

我不禁默默赞叹起他的临危不乱。可就当他话音刚落，电梯里的灯光开始闪烁，几秒钟后，电梯间里一片漆黑。

我最害怕的就是黑暗，当人看不见所面对的东西时就会感到恐慌。正在这时，一只有力的大手握住我的左臂，紧接着我便进入到一个温暖坚实的怀抱，他搂过我的右肩站在了我的左侧。

我丝毫没有因为突如其来的身体接触感到一丝不适，那句“谢谢”几乎是脱口而出。

“别害怕，有我在，我们不会有事的。”他又将我搂得更紧了一些。

“嗯，我们不会有事的。”我轻轻答道。

“你今天似乎很紧张，是来参加比赛的选手吗？”他开始跟我聊天。

“嗯，我超级紧张，这是我第一次参加比赛。”

“你可以随便唱点什么给我听听吗？哦，你不用担心，我不是参赛选手，我们不是竞争对手，你可以放轻松。”

我一直提着的心渐渐放下来，一是不用再害怕和他竞争，二是可以跟他展示一下我最擅长的事情，三是在这次倒霉的电梯事故中幸运地遇到他。有一刻，我竟然想着就算不能生还，能跟他死在一起也挺好的，可能是我花光了所有运气才遇到了他吧。

我摇摇头，奋力甩开这些胡思乱想。我们都会生还的。

“你是在摇头吗？没事，不愿意唱也没关系，是我唐突了。”

“不不，我刚刚在想别的事，我愿意唱的。”

“Do you have the time……”我开始唱起最近一直在单曲循环的《Basket Case》。

这种感觉很新奇，这是我第一次在电梯里唱歌（而且还是出了事故的电梯），这也是我第一次为Chris唱歌（我听见他报修时好像说了这个名字），同时也是第一次别人搂着我唱歌。不知为何，倚在他的身上，感受他怀抱的温度，我竟感受到前所未有的安心。比赛带来的紧张感也早已烟消云散，奇怪，他明明只是个刚认识不到十分钟的陌生人。

“真好听！”唱完最后一个音后，我立即听到了他的赞美。

正在这时，电梯里的灯突然亮了，我在被突如其来的光亮晃得闭上眼之前看到了他深情望着我的眸子。刚才在黑暗之中他也一直这般 **看着** 我吗？

等我再次睁开眼，他还在用同一种方式望着我。四目相对后，他可能也意识到自己的眼神太过炽热，连忙别过视线，松开搂着我右肩的手。

“抱歉！”

我也局促起来，明亮的灯光照得我那见不得光的小心思无处藏匿。我觉得整个脸颊在燃烧，嘴里也变得口干舌燥。我往旁边站了站，也对他说了句“抱歉”。

“Evans先生，您和另一位先生还好吗？我们已经排除了故障，马上就可以恢复运行了。我为给您们带来的不便感到抱歉。”话筒里突然传出的声音吓了我们一跳，但也适时地为我们缓解了尴尬。

“我们很好，谢谢！”他连忙按下对话键回答道。

半分钟过后，电梯又重新开始上升。我们得救了！但我们并没有欢呼着劫后余生，只是安静地并排站着。

“叮咚”！电梯门在20楼打开了，我走出电梯，回头对他说道，“谢谢你，希望我们有缘再见 。”

看着电梯门在眼前慢慢合上，我睁大着双眼想牢牢记住他的模样。可就在快要完全关上时，他突然走上前伸手扒开了电梯门。

“我送你过去吧”

我惊喜地看他走出电梯，再次站到我的身边。

“走吧，这里我熟。”

我跟着他一直走到签到室的门口，这回真的要跟他说再见了。没等我开口，他便抢先说道，“别急着跟我说再见，或许我们马上就可以再见面的。你唱歌很好听，别紧张，你一定可以晋级的。进去吧。”

我硬生生咽回了到嘴边的那句“再见”，转而说了句“谢谢”，就开门进了教室。

屋子里面已经坐满了人，我吓得看了一眼时间，8:50，离签到结束就只剩下十分钟时间了。幸好提前来了些，否则我一定会因为电梯故障迟到的。

“你就是Sebastian Stan吧，就剩你没签到了。”一位戴眼镜的女士说道。

“对不起，刚刚电梯出了故障，我被困在里面耽误了些时间。”

我签完到后，那位戴眼镜的女士又跟我们强调了一遍比赛规则，接着让我们抽签决定顺序。

当我打开那张纸，上面的“1”让我倒吸一口凉气。我又开始紧张起来。

那位女士把1-10号带去候场室准备上台进行表演。我的大脑一片混乱，我想象着自己站在台上唱破音的尴尬，又想到Chris对我说别紧张我一定可以晋级，还想起他的那句“别急着跟我说再见，或许我们马上就可以再见面”。

我们真的很快就能再见面吗？

我胡思乱想着跟随引导员走到舞台，然后在中央的话筒处站定。我抬起头望向台下，一眼便望见了那头金发。是Chris？他是评委！

他也在看着我，我看见了桌子上他暗暗竖起的大拇指，通过嘴型可以猜出他在对我说“加油”。我瞬间放下心来，他就像是一种药，有着令我安心的疗效。

我握住话筒准备开始进行自我介绍。

“嘀嘀嘀，嘀嘀嘀，嘀嘀嘀”

Fuck！！我关掉那恼人的闹铃。Fuck，fuck，fuck！！

我很久没感受过这么强烈的起床气了。我看了看墙上贴着的美国队长海报，又摸了摸床上的盾牌靠枕，然后使劲地拧了一下自己的胳膊。疼！我最终不得不接受了这个现实——我还躺在宿舍的床上，妈的，是个梦！这怎么能是一场梦！！

我闭上眼，仔细地回味起刚才的梦，怎么会有如此真实的梦境。我还记得他的模样，记得他的蓝眼睛，他的唇，甚至还记得他搂着我肩膀时的感觉。Chris，Chris，Chris，这么完美的人难道只能出现在梦中吗？

我努力地将思绪沉浸在那个梦中，或许这样我能再回到那里，把梦继续做下去。深呼吸，加油，让自己再站回那个舞台，开始自我介绍。自我介绍？！Fuck！他还不知道我的名字！我一直没跟他说我叫Sebastian！

想到这儿，我再也无法心平气和地接着做梦了。我太傻了，竟然一直没说名字！

我跳下床，摇醒了还在呼呼大睡的Anthony。

“你他妈的什么毛病？老子今天没早课你叫醒我干什么？”

看来他的起床气一点也不比我的小。

“我要跟你讲我刚刚在梦里遇到的人！”我急不可待地想跟人分享我的“艳遇”。

“你他妈把我弄醒就是为了讲你做的破梦？”Anthony听完我的理由后更加暴躁了。

他虽然转过身还堵住了耳朵，但我知道他还是听我讲完了这个梦。因为他用一种极其不耐烦的语气跟我说，“哥们儿，别再瞎想了，这种情节只能在梦里出现，哪有那么多巧合，哪有你说的那么完美的男人。”

“那你说，这个梦会不会在预示着什么？”我不死心地问道。

“这个梦啊，它就说明你最近忙着策划校园十大歌手大赛太累了，日有所思夜有所梦，哦对，还有一点！”

“是什么？”

“你缺男人了！”

“去你的，我不跟你说了！”我捶了下他的后背，转身又回到自己的床铺。

一整个上午，我都对这个梦念念不忘。现实生活中，我从来没遇到过令我如此安心又心跳不止的人，从来没经历过互相一见钟情这种浪漫的桥段，可这终归是南柯一梦。

渐渐地我发现，脑海里他的模样已经开始模糊起来，半天不到就只剩下一个大致的轮廓，或许，相见也会不相识了吧。而更让人心碎的是，梦醒了，世间便再无此人……

我心不在焉地上完一上午的课，没精打采地走进食堂，随便挑了个看起来人少的队伍开始排队，吃什么已经不重要了。

“同学，可以借我一下你的学生卡吗？我的忘带了。”后面的人轻轻拍了下我的后背说道。

在转过身的那一刻，我惊呆了。

金色的头发，高挺的鼻梁，浅蓝的双眸，嘴角上漾着的笑容，和梦中那人别无二致。

见我久久没有回应，他接着说道，“别担心，我不是蹭饭的，买完饭我可以直接给你现金，我是这个学校的学生，真的，这是我的学生证。”

我一把拿过他的学生证，颤抖着手翻开第一页，姓名那栏的后面赫然写着Chris Evans。

我感觉有一股温热的液体在顺着脸颊恣意地流淌，是Chris，真的Chris，梦里的那个人来现实中找我了。这一次我会告诉他我的名字，这一次不会再有该死的闹铃把我们分开。

“同学，你没事吧？”他震惊而疑惑地看着我，“我的学生证有什么问题吗？没事，不愿意借也没关系，是我唐突了。”

脸上的液体流淌得更汹涌了，他在梦里叫我唱歌时说过几乎一模一样的话。

我接过他递来的纸巾，擦了擦眼泪，“没事，是我突然想起一个人。我愿意借你学生卡，别担心。”

他脸上抱歉又担心的表情总算消失了。

“Chris，我叫Sebastian！”我连忙说道。这一次，我一定先让你记住我的名字。

“你好Sebastian，很高兴认识你！”他又露出了和头发一样金灿灿的笑容。

“很高兴再次见到你！”

是的，很高兴再次见到你。谢谢你来到我的世界，谢谢你让我弥补梦里的遗憾，谢谢你在茫茫人海中找到了我，谢谢你给我机会让我野梦成真。

这一次，梦不会再醒了，对吗Chris？

Fin.


End file.
